Moonlight
by Ryeowookie Ryeosom
Summary: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo (GS), Jongin, Sehun (GS). Sesuai judulnya ini terinspirasi dari lagu di mini album kedua EXO 'Moonlight'. Ini pendek banget... mian kalo kurang puas. Aku repost ulang karena kemaren sempet di remove sama admin ffn (gak ngerti kenapa). Yang gak suka gak usah baca ya, karena saya gak terima bash. Gomawo


**MOONLIGT**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt, Angst**

**Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun. GS untuk Kyungsoo & Sehun**

**Aku repost ulang... gak tau kenapa kok di remove yah sama admin ffn! Perasaan tulisan aku biasa aja deh. Tapi gak ngerti juga kenapa di hapus. Mungkin ada kesalahan yang aku gak sadar kali yah! Makanya aku publish ulang. Kalo sampe yang ke dua ini di remove juga. yah... ya sudahlah, aku pasrah aja. Hehehe**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu EXO yang Moonlight. Karena lagi suka banget sama nih lagu, dan lagi ngeshiperin banget BaekSoo, sayangnya aku juga lebih setuju Kyungsoo sama Kai. Hehe... aku plin plan. Langsung aja baca deh.**

**Mian kalo jelek dan pendek banget.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hubungan ini. Hiks... Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, aku terlalu mencintainya. Baekhyun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Malam ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun untuk berbagi cerita tentang masalah hubungannya dengan namjachingunya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, selama sekitar 2 tahun hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, laki-laki yang berstatus pacarnya itu. Selama itu pula Baekhyun menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita, entah itu kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan. Tapi sudah sekitar 3 bulan belakangan Kyungsoo selalu mendatangi nya sambil menahan airmata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ne... Uljima Kyungsoo-ah. Jangan buang air matamu untuk laki-laki tidak berperasaan seperti pacarmu itu. Ssstttt...!". Baekhyun pun membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, berharap dengan begitu gadis itu dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah sangat jengah dengan kelakuan Jongin belakangan ini, laki-laki itu sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan menduakan Kyungsoo dengan sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri yang bernama Sehun. Baekhyun juga tidak habis pikir dengan Kyungsoo, kenapa gadis itu tidak segera memutuskan Jongin saat pertama kali mengetahui hal ini.

Kyungsoo selalu berkata karena dia sangat mencintai Jongin dan dia yakin jika saat ini Jongin hanya sedang mencari suasana baru. Kyungsoo yakin pada akhirnya Jongin akan kembali kepada nya lagi. Terkadang Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak pada Kyungsoo, agar yeoja itu segera sadar dengan kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Entah keajaiban apa yang di tunggu Kyungsoo, karena jelas-jelas kedua orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya telah mengkhianatinya, tapi Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum di depan mereka, seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa? Dia terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo untuk bisa memberi pelajaran kepada Jongin. Sudah berulang kali Kyungsoo mengancamnya jika sekali saja dia berbuat sesuatu kepada Jongin, maka yeoja itu tidak akan pernah mau mengenal Baekhyun lagi. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau, dia lebih baik mati daripada harus di benci oleh Kyungsoo.

Yah benar... Baekhyun mencintai Kyungsoo, jauh sebelum yeoja itu mengenal Jongin. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka hanya karena perasaannya, karena dia tahu, bagi Kyungsoo dia hanya sebagai sahabat merangkap kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo miliki karena Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal.

Bisakah Baekhyun egois sekali saja demi perasaannya? Tentu saja Baekhyun ingin bahagia, ingin sekali dia memberi tahu Kyungsoo tentang cintanya, agar gadis itu tau jika dia jauh lebih baik di banding Jongin. Tapi apakah bisa dia seperti itu? Jawabannya tidak karena bagi nya kebahagiaan Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting.

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun, seseorang yang selalu ada untuk memberikan pelukan hangat disaat Kyungsoo bahagia ataupun seseorang yang akan selalu menyediakan bahunya disaat Kyungsoo menangis.

Karena dia tau hanya Jongin yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo bahagia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau yang selalu mendatangiku diam – diam ketika malam tiba

Menghapus semua kegelapan, membangunkanku dari tidur

Dan kemudian meninggalkanku ketika kubuka jendela ini

.

Mungkinkah kau kehilangan arah lagi?

Udara malam ini masih dingin, bangunlah

Jadi sayang, diamlah, aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri

Dan aku mengikutimu dari jarak ini

.

Kau yang bermandikan cahaya bintang

Belum pernah aku melihat pemandangan menarik seperti itu

Dan kau dalam pandanganku layaknya sebuah lukisan

Disetiap akhir tatapanku

.

Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa kusentuh

Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa aku tempati

Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dia

Inilah kisah sedihku tentang cinta yang tidak terpenuhi

Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat sakit yang kurasakan

.

Hanya dia… berhentilah, berhenti, berhenti

Aku yang terus meneriakimu seperti ini

Jangan mendekat sayang, kedua sayap cantikmu akan basah

.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berkata,

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarku

Kau yang kembali terjatuh dalam pelukannya

Mengapa mimpi – mimpimu begitu berbahaya

(Sekarang hentikanlah) Hatimu membutuhkan peristirahatan

Hatiku hancur menjadi kepingan saat melihatmu seperti itu

.

Kau tersenyum sakit padaku seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

Tapi bahu kecilmu mulai bergetar,

Dengan lembut aku berkata,

Kau bisa datang padaku dan beristirahat,

Ketika pagi menyapa kau bisa kembali terbang menuju bulanmu

.

(**EXO Moonlight Indo Translation**)


End file.
